


Harmony

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: “You win, Euphemia,” Lelouch shook his head a little fondly. Stubborn little Euphie hadn’t changed during all these wars. No wonder Lelouch never thought it right to kill her, despite all the chances he was given. Zero gave in, Zero wanted to give in. In retrospect, it was obvious that Lelouch wouldn't be able to defy Euphemia. Zero's entire fight was for the sake of goodness and Euphie was nothing if not good.ORIn which Lelouch's Geass never accidentally causes Euphemia's massacre and Zero, Suzaku and Euphemia worked together to create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. When the zone inevitably fails, Zero renews his rebellion, this time with Suzaku and Euphemia by his side. (Endgame Suzalulu)
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCane/gifts).



> Hello, this work was never supposed to be published, I just wrote it for myself because I was salty about Euphie's massacre and thought that the Black Rebellion could happen in spite of it. But then my friend convinced me to publish and continue it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Tori! I dedicate this hot piece of trash to you uwu

Goodness was his one weakness. 

Reflecting on it, it was fairly obvious that this would be his Achilles heel. There was a common thread linking his little sister, Suzaku, and Euphemia: their goodness. 

In fact, it was for the sake of creating a gentle world, a world where kindness is extended to every person, that Lelouch donned the mask of revolution. He bloodied his hands so that a world of Nunnally’s ideals could flourish. A world of goodness. 

Of course, Suzaku, too, took up his sword for this cause, no doubt, but his own web of hypocrisy blinded him to the nature of the world’s more complex evils. Lelouch did not think he was capable of changing the world until he looked at his own bloody hands with open eyes. After all, in order to create, one needed to be willing to destroy. 

Anyhow— 

All things considered, fighting against Euphemia was pointless. 

At first, Lelouch thought that though she was genuinely well-intentioned, Euphemia’s kindness was born from her sheltered and privileged life. Despite their common desire for a kinder world, Euphemia was no Nunnally. No. Nunnally’s love and kindness were tried and tested through grueling hardship and pain. She carried goodness in her heart in spite of her pain, in spite of the cruelty of her own life. She still learned to smile through it for the sake of others. That was the type of kindness that could change this cruel and beautiful reality. That was what Lelouch fought for and what he believed in. 

In Nunnally’s world, there would be no black and white. Her world understood that sometimes even lies were needed to create a better reality. Her world understood that love, pain, cruelty, and beauty all existed simultaneously. It was truly seeing the world and appreciating everything in it. She had no delusions about human nature. Her world was no fantasy. 

Kindness that persists and perseveres in spite of evil— that was the power of Nunnally’s goodness. 

In comparison, Lelouch had thought Eupehmia’s resolve weak. 

Euphemia believed in a kind world and wished for change, but she didn’t understand what it meant to be powerless. Someone like that would not have the determination to create peace. She would be unable to reach the hearts of the people. She wouldn’t have the strength to fight when it was needed, to persevere through inevitable pain. How could she, when she was so far above the struggles of the average man, so coddled and sheltered from hardship, and so oblivious to the vultures around her? 

Britannia would control her like a puppet, and so blind, Euphemia wouldn’t be able to see and recognize the many deceptive masks that powerlessness wears. She’d assume her simple good actions were doing simple good. A missionary with no understanding of deeper systemic conflicts. Black and white. 

A special zone created to placate her own sense of righteousness.

She was still playing in Schneizel’s game. A privileged member of a rotten system. A piece on the board. Yes, she had a good heart, good intentions, but that meant nothing in this spoiled game. Eventually, even this zone would be used by Britannia for grander things at the end of the day. 

But, Euphemia’s heart was in the right place and so Lelouch was not going to use his geass to get her to stop. Her desire to help others, as narrow, sheltered, and naive as it maybe— was a core part of who Euphemia was and Lelouch never used his geass to alter a person’s inner truths. So, instead, he had planned to use his weapon, geass, to end her foolish plans by shooting him and running her reputation. That would allow her to stay true to who she was. She’d simply be stained in a bit of his blood. 

But then she proved Lelouch wrong. 

She was not a princess throwing her words around from upon high. She was willing to become powerless for the sake of goodness, renouncing her royal title. In her own way, she was strong unlike any of her royal siblings. 

Euphemia was a warrior.

She wanted to give the Japanese people their own place, free from the iron fist of Britannia. So, she freed herself from its influence and creed. This was not a utopia for her to reign over, it was for the people. She didn’t care about power or privilege— she’d endure whatever may come— for goodness. And it was a simple decision for her. That was her strength. She was strong. 

Lelouch couldn’t say no to that. He couldn’t tell her to abandon her own fight. Not when it was founded on the strength and conviction of her goodness.

Not that Lelouch was going to abandon his own fight. Perhaps, if her zone worked, he could achieve his goals of obliterating Britannia and revealing his mother’s killer in a different way. He’d look for a different way. 

That being said, Lelouch still didn’t think her plan would work. It might take a few years to crack, a few precious years that Lelouch could have used to further his agenda, but Lelouch did think her plan would crumble. 

Lelouch would work with her to make it work and he almost wanted to believe in it, but he couldn’t truly see it working. There were too many ways for it to fail and too few ways for it to succeed, socially, politically, and economically. It was the embodiment of an ideal. A dream. 

Not functional in reality.

Because Japan would still be in Britannia’s control. They would come whenever they wanted to. All her work could be undone by the snap of a finger. And Euphemia would experience what true powerlessness was like, when she no longer had any royal influence and was forced to watch all her work come undone. Lelouch only hoped that when that happened, Euphemia would not lose herself. That she would still remain the Euphie who was willing to fight for her dreams. 

Lelouch would be there for her if that happened. He’d be there for his sister. He didn’t want to lose her.

And then, when the Black Knights were needed again, they would return with vigor, Lelouch was sure. Those who doubted their methods would see that they were the only way to protect the powerless. That there was no viable alternative. 

“You are the worst opponent I have ever faced,” Lelouch admitted and watched hope dance in Eupehmia’s lavender eyes. Lelouch could see all the ways the Special Zone would fail, but he would put down his weapons for now. Not because he was outwitted. But because her heart made Lelouch unable to want to win against her, despite what his mind was telling him. His being couldn’t oppose her. 

“You win, Euphemia,” Lelouch shook his head a little fondly. Stubborn little Euphie hadn’t changed during all these wars. No wonder Lelouch never thought it right to kill her, despite all the chances he was given. Zero gave in, Zero wanted to give in. To goodness. It was antithetical to his purpose to fight her. 

“Huh?” Euphemia cocked her head to the side, frowning a bit at the soft resigned look that Lelouch was giving her. She recognized the expression, it was the one Lelouch had whenever Nunnally won and got Lelouch to do something he didn’t want to by blackmailing him. But Euphemia hadn’t been trying to get Lelouch to do something he didn’t want to do. She just wanted them to be together. They were both winners. 

Lelouch didn’t bother explaining his feelings to her, it was too revealing. “I’ll amend my plans to help out your Special Zone, but not as your subordinate, alright?” Lelouch would try to make it work, and to do that, he’d need power in this system as well. This would be his creation too. 

“Alright!” Euphemia’s entire expression lit up with so much joy that Lelouch had to look away, his heart constricting. How could he have ever considered hurting her? She was his sweet little sister. He wanted to protect her. Then, Euphemia giggled sadly, the tension melting off her shoulders, “You haven’t got very much faith in me, do you?” 

Lelouch had no idea what she was referring to. He actually had a newfound respect for her, if anything. ”Hmmm?”

“Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me to shoot you that I would?” Euphemia elaborated pointedly. 

Oh, no. Lelouch knew she would never do that. If he was being honest in working with Euphemia to create this better world, he supposed it would be best if he laid all his cards on the table. They were going to work together, as equals and accomplices to create a better world together. And Lelouch didn’t think that Euphie would react too badly to learning about Geass, nor would she tell anyone about it. She was willing to extend a hand to Lelouch’s bloodied ones, she had to trust in Lelouch’s heart and intentions despite what he’d done. He’d even murdered Clovis and Euphie didn’t see him as a monster. 

“You’ve got it all wrong,” Lelouch’s heart sped up, he didn’t think he’d ever tell anyone about this, “When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me, whether it’s too shoot me, or grant Suzaku pardon, or any order at all.” 

Euphemia’s eyebrows furrowed before she rolled her eyes, “Oh, now you’re just being silly, stop playing with me.” 

An amused smirk settled onto Lelouch’s face as he teased her into his greatest secret. This was it, he was laying his cards out. “I’m serious. For example if I told you to kill all the Japanese, it wouldn’t matter how you felt about it.” 

Lelouch felt a pang in his eye, and he quickly covered it up. It was a sharp shooting pain that he hadn’t experienced before. He looked to Euphie, but she didn’t seem to notice anything. 

The pain faded away quickly. Huh. Weird. He’d have to talk to C.C about that later. 

Instead, she bit her lip, knowing that Lelouch was someone who was very careful with his words. He wouldn’t joke about something like that. So, she went along with it. “I don’t recall you having his power.” 

“That’s because I didn’t always have it.” Lelouch sighed, taking a step forward. He was really doing this. He took Euphemia’s hand in his own, gently, and she let him. Lelouch placed her hand under his eye, his eye that held the power of the king. “Tell me Euphie. While you are aware that I am no amateur when it comes to strategy, tactics, and manipulation, do you not think that there are some risks that I’ve taken that by all means should not have played out in my favour?” 

Lelouch saw the gears turning in Euphemia’s head as she seriously thought about his words. 

“Euphie.” Lelouch coaxed her in the right direction, “assuming I can order people to do as I please, that means that I could force people to do something against their character. They would not remember it. Recall anything like that happening recently?” 

Realization hit Euphemia and she took a step back from Lelouch in shock, retracting her hand to her chest. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, but not fearful. She put the pieces together, “You! Suzaku…. He defied orders to save his own life. Even though he just told me that he was ready to die. I thought it very odd, though I was grateful… and he said he didn’t remember any of it.”

Lelouch closed his eyes. “Yes.” He spoke plainly, “That was me. I never wanted to use the power on him. He is a dear friend to me and I don’t like twisting people who oppose me like that; it’s against my heart and my pride.”

Euphemia relaxed a little bit at that, agreeing that Lelouch distorting the people around him like a madman didn’t fit his character. Euphemia wouldn’t be standing here if that was the case and he was sure he would have taken over the world very quickly if he just commanded everyone to submit to his will on the streets. And of all the orders he could have given Suzaku, Zero’s worst enemy, he gave Suzaku the order to live. And Lelouch implied that he’d used the power to help Suzaku gain his pardon. “Okay….” Euphemia let her hand fall, “if we are going to work together, I am going to ask that you tell me more about your power. I want to trust you, brother. I do trust you.” Euphemia smiled, those words were the truth. Lelouch was not evil. She was sure of it. 

Lelouch took a seat on the switchboard behind him and looked wistfully out the window behind him. He was instantly lost in thought, looking more melancholic than Euphie had ever seen the man. It drew Euphie in and told her that what he was about to say was the truth. She held her breath. 

“The story of Zero and the rebirth of Lelouch vi Britannia.” Lelouch looked out as he spoke, “We haven’t much time, the people are waiting for us. So I will keep this sort and I hope that will suffice for now and prove to you that I am being honest.” His deep purple eyes flickered to Euphemia before he leaned against the window. 

There was a beat of silence as Euphemia waited for him to go on. 

“As you know, Nunnally and I were sent to Japan as political hostages. We stayed at the Kururugi Shrine. But soon after, our father launched war on Japan, not caring that we were there and could easily end up as one of the first casualties of war. That is the kind of man our father, the King of Britannia, is.” Lelouch lifted his gaze to Euphemia to check her reaction. She looked deeply troubled by their father’s actions, she gripped the hem of her skirt. “We were recorded as dead to protect us and we were sheltered by the Ashfords, a family that supported my mother. There, Nunnally and I hide from the world as Nunnally and Lelouch Lamprouge. I knew that one day we would have to leave our shelter and when that day came, Nunnally wouldn’t be safe. You know how Brittianian politics are.” 

Euphemia’s eyes prickled at that. Oh God, Lelouch was right. Nunnally would have been used left and right and Lelouch would not be in a position of power to help her. Even Euphemia felt the pull of politics, people trying to force and manipulate her into being a puppet princess despite her best efforts. Nunnally, being blind and crippled would be eaten alive by the court. And with their father’s treatment of her, he didn’t seem like he would hesitate to use her either. Just imagining it was awful.

“Nunnally told me she had only one wish,” Lelouch’s hands clenched into fists and his voice grew pointed, “She wanted… a gentle word.” He looked down as his palm, “I wanted to give that to her. I want so badly to give her that. I want to make a world free of Britannia, the land where the strong oppress the weak. And I want to confront my father about my mother’s death, how such violence could be allowed to happen in his own court!” Lelouch spat next words out with growling venom, his hands shaking, “Everything points to Britannia’s decrepit rot,” he closed his fists sharply, like he was smashing Britannia in the palms of his hands. Euphemia watched the burning hate dance in his eyes and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew his hate went deep, it was how she was able to connect him to Zero. Still, seeing his malice dripping from him in person, she was overwhelmed by his anguish.

But then it fell from his face, like water thrown on fire. And somehow this expression hurt Euphie even more.

Lelouch’s expression changed, growing dark, dull, and tired. Like a man who’d walked through hell for an eternity. It made Euphemia’s throat close up. “Every day that I lived as Lelouch Lamprouge, I felt like I was slowly dying. I was living a meaningless existence. Forcing smiles and normalcy. Waiting. Waiting for the day where I’d be able to take down Britannia. I was plotting, but I was just a man with a dream. I don’t know what would have happened if I continued on that way. Who knows how far I would have gotten.”

“What changed?” Euphemia desperately needed to know. 

“It was an accident,” Lelouch chuckled. “I’ll get into it another time, but on the day of Clovis’s death, I met an immortal witch. She gave me the power of the king. We call it, Geass.” 

Euphemia’s heart skipped a beat. She muttered to herself in confusion, unsure if she heard right, “Geass… an immortal witch,” it sounded so fantastical, but somehow Euphemia knew that Lelouch wasn’t lying. She turned the words over in her head until they made sense, but she couldn’t place them together. If it were anyone else saying this, Euphemia might have thought they were crazy. 

Lelouch continued, “We entered a contract. The power manifested in me as the ability of absolute command. Just once, I can command anyone to do anything I please when I make direct eye contact with them. I used this power to kill many. I used this power to kill soldiers chasing after me. To steal Knightmares. I used this power to get past Clovis’s guards. They remember nothing because that is how my geass works.” 

Lelouch got up from the table with a sharp clack and approached Euphemia, standing to his full height. By no means should Lelouch be an intimidating man. He had delicate and elegant features and he was of slender build. Yet, Lelouch radiated pressure that could pierce even the toughest of men. It was in the way he held himself like he was larger than life. Unshakable, cold, callous. 

The air was heavy and suffocating. 

Euphemia found it hard to breathe.

But, Euphemia straightened her back in response, refusing to look away from him. Lelouch continued, looking down at her with only an inch of space between them, their chests almost touching. Euphemia held his stare. Those were his eyes, the eyes that held the power of the king. Euphemia tilted her chin up at him stubbornly. The air sizzled between them as she refused to submit. 

Lelouch must have found this acceptable because he was the first to break eye contact after a few moments. He took a step back and announced, “This power enables me to that which no other man can. And I intend to use it to change the world, Euphemia. And now,” Lelouch held out his hand to her, “this power is ours. Working together with me also means working with this power. Do you accept that?” 

Euphemia stared at his hand, her heart beating in her ears. The power of absolute command. Euphemia’s first instinct was to reject it. It was evil, it bent people’s wills. It fostered Clovis’s murder. “Your Black Knights…” Euphemia needed to confirm this. 

“They are not bound by my Geass to follow me. As I said, that’s not how I operate. I do use this power, I do bend people's wills, but I avoid using it to change who people are and what they value. Suzaku was an exception because… well in any case. If you are afraid I will use it on you, because I haven’t, I can use it on you now to do a menial task. In doing so, you can be assured that I can never use it on you again. What do you want me to do, Euphie?” Lelouch smiled wryly. 

Euphemia looked to the floor in thought. She understood. Lelouch was trying to set them up as equals. He didn’t want this power over her. He was willing to give up his edge over her. Euphemia considered accepting. But it also showed that she didn’t trust Lelouch to not use it on her. Euphemia said she’d trust him, all of him, including his power. If Lelouch ever did use it on her, she was sure it would not be in a way that would bring her or the world harm. 

Euphemia didn’t take Lelouch’s hand, instead of grabbing it with both of her own and setting it down. Lelouch was visibly surprised by this, his eyes wide. 

“I trust you,” She smiled genially. It was simple and so Euphie-like. “But I don’t know how I feel about your power. I can’t say if it's good or evil, I’m no good with that complicated stuff. I can’t even say your revolution or hatred is wrong. I don’t know what I would have done if I were in your position. I don’t like the thought of people dying in this rebellion, but I don’t like the way Britannia treats people either. I don’t know what justice means or what an ideal state looks like. I’ll leave that to you and Suzaku. I just want a world where my loved ones can smile and be happy. That’s why I’m doing this. If your power can be used to help make that world, then I have nothing intrinsically against it. Use it well, if you must. I trust you to use it well.” Euphemia turned around, leaving Lelouch stunned once again by her straightforward and rash strength. She smiled over her shoulder at her brother, “We have kept the people waiting for too long, haven’t we, Lelouch?”

“Remember, I am Zero, the one who is on the side of justice, Princess Euphemia.” Lelouch walked over beside her and put a hand on her shoulder in support. This encounter didn’t go anything like Lelouch imagined. But he couldn’t find it in him to be upset about that. Euphemia was a force of nature, and she likely wasn’t even aware of her own power. Amazing. She was amazing. 

“It’s just Euphemia now,” Euphemia smiled wistfully. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on this chapter. Take it

_ The camera adjusted focus as Zero strode out of his conference with Euphemia, standing shoulder to shoulder with her. The crowd stirred at the sight, people murmuring conspiratorially with equal parts skepticism and hope. The two made their way to the podium and the murmurs faded to pin-drop silence as their audience watched them with wide eyes. Mother’s hugged their children in apprehension. Lovers squeezed each other’s hands in reassurance. The punctuated silence seemed to go on for an eternity. No one dared to breathe. No one moved.  _

_ Then, the camera zoomed in and Zero stepped forward; declaring words that would change the course of history: “People of Japan….Rejoice. For Euphemia li Britannia stands with us on the side of justice. Today... is our victory!” Zero threw an arm out in declaration, his sonorous voice filling the stadium.  _

_ Disbelief seized the silent crowd for a heartbeat— hearts constricting and then—thunderous cries erupted as reality hit. The crowd clamoured with crashing applause. They screamed and hollered their throats raw with exhilarating relief. Mothers hugged their children to their chests tightly. Lovers wept.  _

_ Euphemia smiled brightly at the sight, as her heart swelled for them. The sight was so overwhelmingly right. “Yes, what Zero says is true,” Euphemia kept her voice steady, “Zero and I will work together to ensure that the Specially Administrative Zone will flourish.” Euphemia marveled at the sparkling eyes watching her and her expression softened. The Japanese people deserved this so much. “However, after its completion, we will step down from power. This area is for you, the people of Japan. We wish for you to enjoy as much freedom as we can. And for that,” Euphemia had no regrets left in her heart; she knew what she did was right.  _

_ “I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby renounce my claim to the throne of the Holy Britannian Empire.”  _

_... _

_ The revelation crashed over the crowd like freezing water. There were gasps; the audience gawked. _

_ They understood instantly. _

_ Euphemia had given up her title for them.  _

_ And she said it with a smile. A smile for them. Like it didn’t mean a thing to her. _

_ Her love and compassion swept through the crowds as they teared up. One man bellowed in reverent cheer, “ALL HAIL OUR PRINCESS, EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA! FRIEND OF JAPAN!” That was all it took before the whole crowd began to cheer her name in gratitude. The cameras zoomed in on Euphemia, capturing the tears of joy that built up in her smiling eyes.  _

_ The camera then panned to Zero, who had begun to speak once more. “Euphemia is indeed a friend to Japan. However, we must remember, Britannia, is not. Euphemia was forced to give up her title for this because this kindness is not in Britannia’s nature.” The harsh hand of realism from Zero calmed the crowd's zeal and made them melancholic and contemplative. “However!” Zero held out a hand, brandishing his cape in the motion, “If Britannia threatens our zone. If the Japanese are oppressed once more, the Black Knights will rise once more. We disarm now to work towards peace, but we will never die! Justice never sleeps. We will be watching. We are the knights of justice!”  _

_ This lit a fire through the audience again and they chanted Zero’s name.  _ Their saviour.  __

  
  
  


_ When the cheers died down, Euphemia spoke. “Now, Zero and I are willing to answer some questions. Please,” Euphemia gestures to the cameras. In an instant, the two were flooded with questions. The journalists were like animals who just scented blood. Euphemia looked a bit overwhelmed, but Zero kept them at bay in his terse, commanding fashion. _

_ “Zero! What did you talk to Euphemia about in private? All of us are dying to know!” One asked.  _

_ “We talked about our vision for Japan and determined that our goals were compatible.” Zero responded professionally.  _

_ “Euphemia! What do your siblings think about you renouncing your claim to the throne?”  _

_ Euphemia stuttered before finding her voice, “W-well… honestly, I don’t think they are happy about it. But they understand that this is something I am really passionate about and so they support me. I know what I believe in.”  _

_ “Zero! Zero! Do you really think that this zone of limited freedom is going to work? Do you think it’s worth stopping your Black Rebellion for?” _

_ While Lelouch didn’t exactly believe in the zone, he knew what image he wanted to craft for Zero.  _

_ While Euphemia was idealistic, Zero was a realistic visionary.  _

_ That way, if the zone did fall apart, Zero would not look incompetent. Like he made a mistake. Yet, he couldn’t be so openly pessimistic and squander people's hopes. That was not who Zero was. _

_ Lelouch didn’t hesitate in his answer, firm and sure, “The Black Rebellion is not stopping, do not misunderstand. It is simply evolving. Our march of justice will take whatever form it needs to. If the zone is justice, then we will fight for it. If it's no longer justice, then we will fight against it. That is the nature of justice, it has many forms. What I think will work is irrelevant, it is about the will of the people. And right now the people will this.” _

_ “Princess- oh sorry, I mean, Euphemia! What about your knight, Suzaku Kururugi? Did you create this zone so that you two could marry?”  _

_ The camera caught Zero turning to Euphemia as though a little taken aback by the accusation, his posture seizing up. Euphemia, for her part, was blushing red. The camera panned to Suzaku, who was moments ago standing guard and glaring at Zero. Now he was turning red as well.  _

_ “W-well… th-that is to say… Sir Kururugi a-and I…” Euphemia heard herself falling apart and it made it worse. She tucked her chin in and avoided the cameras.  _

_ Lelouch forced himself to answer. _

_ “Euphemia did not create this zone for any other purpose than out of the goodness of heart. I can confirm this.” Zero stepped in. “There is no ulterior motive here. Sir Kururugi simply supported her and allowed her to find the strength to make her dreams a reality. If they decide to… pursue other relations, it is unrelated to the zone’s purpose and existence.” Zero turned to her, “Isn’t that right, Euphemia?”  _

_ Of course, this was speculation on Lelouch’s part, but he had a feeling he was right. Suzaku gave Euphemia the strength to stand up for her ideals, knowing that he would never turn on her. Unlike their siblings, Suzaku believed in Euphemia’s determination and likely saw her as more than a puppet princess.  _

_ But, marriage? Marriage?! _

_...were they? _

_ Lelouch didn’t even know if they were together! Though, it wouldn’t be the most far-fetched idea, now that he thought about it.  _

_ But it was just weird!  _

_ Suzaku, his best friend, his enemy, his foil, and his little sister. It was. Weird. Lelouch imagined them going on a date—holding hands, teasing each other with shy smiles, and then their lips growing closer together— _

_ Lelouch’s face burned and he suppressed a squeak at the thought. That was just so wrong! Why did he picture that? He really shouldn’t have pictured that. Lelouch was so glad that his mask was covering up his expression.  _

_ Having got a minute to compose herself, Euphemia willed her flush down and nodded, following Zero’s lead, “R-right! I created this zone because I did not like the way the Japanese were being treated in Area 11. My knight gave me the strength to fight for what I believe in, but this is bigger than the two of us.”  _

_ The screen froze on Euphemia’s determined expression.  _

“And that is a recap of this week’s highlights!” The news anchor concluded cheerily. “And what a week it was. How is the zone holding up, Gabriela?” 

“Well, it is certainly going well so far!” The woman to his left commented. “Over 40% of Elevens in Area Eleven have signed up to join and of those people, 30% have already been let in!

Most of the jobs and industries set up are based around the Sakuradite in Mount Fuji and some old Japanese commerce companies are starting up once more. Britannian industries are not being forced to move out, but seeing as many of their workers are leaving due to the zone, they are relocating. Zero devised it so that the elevens that move to the zone are set up with a job before they come in. It’s creating a bit of a backlog, but overall, it’s a good plan!” 

“Other statistics report that only 1.5% of Britannians have applied to the zone. That can hardly be surprising! I wouldn’t want to be surrounded by angry mobs of elevens!” 

“The Black Knights have disarmed, but you never know who could secretly have been one. It’s a scary place for us Brits.” The news anchor shook his head. Then he smiled and turned to the camera, “Tune in after the break for a hot scoop about Euphemia and Kururu-” 

Lelouch found the remote and flipped the TV off. He sighed and walked around the couch, flopping himself down on his bed. All the news channels were playing the same thing. Everyone for the past week had been talking about the zone. No matter how many times Lelouch watched himself on screen, part of him couldn’t believe that he’d actually declared to work with Euphemia. 

Ugh, and that goddamn interview! Lelouch scowled. He’d almost publicly embarrassed himself in his fluster. He usually flipped the TV off at that part, but C.C had hidden the remote. Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

Anyhow.

Euphemia, Suzaku and a few officials had been given a house to work in and Lelouch found himself working here night after night. Knowing that he would have to spend a lot of time here, Lelouch told Nunally that he was secretly helping Euphemia and Suzaku out with the zone, which Nunally was over the moon to hear. Of course, she didn’t think he was doing it as Zero, just behind the scenes. A lie was always best with some truth in it. 

C.C lay on the couch, swinging her legs up and down in the air. “This has become boring already. Is this where your ambitions end?” 

“The fact that you find murder and my mental suffering amusing concerns me.” Lelouch put an elbow over his eyes, “And you know how I feel about this zone, practically.” 

“Yes, yes. Life will get worse for Japanese people who don’t join the zone. They will be coerced to join the zone. Britannia will tax their exports and imports, making the cost of living here high. Aside from the Sakuradite, trade with the mainland will not flourish to keep Japan poor. Those who gain money will the 1% of people at the top and everyone else will be living in squalor. With job opportunities falling, they will be forced to leave the zone, but they will be treated even poorer outside the zone. A hopeless situation wrapped up in the banner of empty freedom. Did I get everything?” C.C deadpanned. “I don’t get why you bothered with this. Your sister gives you puppy eyes and you're gone.” C.C sat up, “Lelouch, do you have a sister-compl-”

“Shut up, witch! I don’t want to hear it!” Lelouch’s face started to heat up. “It’s nothing like that. I want this to work and I want both Nunnally and Euphemia to be happy. I’m trying my best, but Euphemia didn’t create this system to work. She created it for an ideal. Forcing the rights to be handed over to people never eliminates systematic issues.” 

C.C didn’t listen to a single thing. Or if she did, she chose not to acknowledge it. “And you even told her about Geass. Was that wise?” 

“She is not my enemy. She will never be my enemy,” Lelouch rolled over. He knew Euphemia. 

C.C hummed at that. “You are more trusting that I would have initially taken you for. Very well. But what of that Suzaku Kururugi? Unlike the bubblegum princess, he isn’t aware of your identity, do you plan to-” 

There was a knock on the door, they both turned their heads. Lelouch shot C.C a look. C.C got up, “Right right,” she made her way to a giant closet and stepped inside. “I can’t believe I am doing this for you. You owe me, Lelouch.” She closed the closet doors, her eyes bearing into Lelouch’s back as he slipped on his mask of Zero and went to answer the door. 

As though summoned by his name, Suzaku was at his door. He didn’t look pleased, his eyes firm and steely. Though they had worked together with Euphemia this past week to build the zone, Suzaku and Zero hadn’t spoken outside of their boardrooms together. Their relationship was icy at best.

When Zero and Euphemia had decided to work together, Suzaku’s shock had been a sight to behold. Lelouch was pretty sure he tried to talk her out of it more than once. Needless to say, he didn’t trust Zero one bit and trailed him around like some sort of guard dog, ready to attack at any time. 

So, Lelouch was more than a bit curious as to why Suzaku was here now. And he didn’t look pleased. He never sounded pleased when talking to Zero. 

“Zero.” Suzaku greeted. 

“Sir Kururugi.” Zero replied. Though with Euphemia no longer being a princess, Suzaku wasn’t technically a knight anymore. He was just a soldier in the military again, on leave to protect Euphemia while she worked on the zone, “This is unexpected. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I want you to know,” Suzaku looked to his feet. Finding his resolve, he looked up at Zero with piercing eyes, “I appreciate your cooperation. I honestly didn’t think you would go along with this.” Suzaku’s tone grew frigid in warning, “But I don’t trust you. If I see any sign that you might compromise this plan, or that you might hurt and take advantage of Euphemia...”

Suzaku’s hands balled into fists.

“I will not hesitate to kill you.” 

Lelouch was unfazed. 

Of course, that was what Suzaku was here to say. 

Lelouch couldn’t even blame him, they had already had more than their fair share of disagreements about justice. Suzaku saw Zero as morally reprehensible, a man with no commitments or loyalty. Only the ends. And Lelouch supposed that was sort of true. He did care about the ends more than the means. 

But while Zero had no attachments other than his cause, Lelouch did. Lelouch was willing to betray and cross every line to create his world, but he would never intentionally hurt the people he cared about unless it was for their ultimate good. Suzaku just didn’t know that both he and Euphemia were included in those people that Lelouch would never want to hurt. 

“Euphemia is on the side of justice. I stand with her.” Zero tried to reason with Suzaku, his voice impersonal and dull. 

“Who’s definition of justice?” Suzaku’s face curled up in disgust, “How can I trust you won’t one day decide her means of justice are less than yours. You have no loyalty, Zero. You aren’t even a person. You are just a mask.”

“And who’s justice do you follow? The system’s? And that makes you better than me because you don’t have to take any accountability. You want my definition of justice?” Zero crossed his arms. If he was going to work with Suzaku, Lelouch knew that Zero would have to create some foundation between them. Turn Zero a touch more human.

Ironically, that just meant that Zero would have to let more of Lelouch slip through, just a bit. Zero spoke seriously, “I want to create a peaceful world. War, starvation, racism… these are evils that I want to eradicate. Britannia is the embodiment of these evils.” 

“Britannia isn’t a person!” Suzaku grew animated, “Nations aren’t just a bunch of faceless people to be commanded to die! They have lives. Families!” Lelouch knew Suzaku was thinking about the war. He killed his father because he didn’t want a do or die resistance. A nation was its people, and those people didn’t deserve to die for war. “How can you say that, Zero! Euphemia is Britannian. Should she die? Do all Britannians deserve death?”

“Britannia is an ideology. I will end those who function under its ideology, be it Clovis, Cornelia, or Schneizel. Euphemia has rejected their ways of being. And you give me no credit. I do not wish to murder innocent Britannians in their sleep, I saved them from that hotel jacking did I not? Killing soldiers is acceptable because they have pledged themselves to Britannia’s ideals. They are the instruments of destruction .” Zero paused, and Lelouch wondered if maybe he shouldn’t say what he was going to say next. But he could see the way all these words were going over Suzaku’s head. He wasn’t convinced by just pretty words. He needed something substantial and Lelouch felt this was right to say. “Suzaku. I am not Japanese.” 

That got his attention. His head flicked up and his eyes opened wide. “You aren’t?”

“No. The Black Knights know this too. But they understand that my mission isn’t just about Japan and Britannia, it’s about liberation.” Zero took a step further back into his room, “Would you like to come in, Suzaku Kururugi? I have been wanting to talk to you. While we have not seen eye to eye in the past, I have nothing against you. We both fight for peace. If we work together, I’m sure there is nothing we can’t do.” Though Lelouch executed those words flawlessly, he felt a lump in his throat after he said them. He swallowed it down. He really didn’t want to fight Suzaku. They were meant to be on the same side. 

Hesitation, apprehension and distrust flickered through Suzaku’s eyes. He made a move to walk in, his knees bending, but then he stopped and stared at Zero. Lelouch watched the war of wills play out on Suzaku’s face before Suzaku took a step into Zero’s room. 

That was a good sign. Suzaku was willing to talk, even if he wasn’t going to listen. 

C.C would have to wait in the closet longer. 

The two of them sat on the black leather couch in front of the TV. “Would you like any tea?” Zero asked, already getting up to brew it. 

“No. You’re not going to drink it anyway.” 

Lelouch frowned from under Zero’s mask. Drinking tea together was a sign of companionship and hospitality. Zero couldn’t drink it without removing his mask. Lelouch understood what Suzaku meant. Zero was not a companion because he couldn’t be; he wasn’t a person. Ugh, Suzaku was childishly petty sometimes. Lelouch rolled his eyes and put the pot down, taking a seat beside his friend. 

“Suzaku. What is Zero?” Lelouch crossed his legs refinedly and watched Suzaku’s reaction. 

He answered instantly. “You are an idea. You try and present yourself that way. You never show weakness.” 

“Yes.” Zero nodded. “To the world, I do not want to be a person. I want to be greater than that. I’m a vision. But the truth is, underneath this mask, I am a person. It’s a truth I like to divert people from. But not you. I want you to see that there is a person inside here.” 

Suzaku eyed him warily. “Does that mean you are going to show me your face?” 

Lelouch wasn’t sure about that. Euphemia already knew who he was, so Lelouch didn’t bother wearing Zero’s mask around her. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted Suzaku to know that information yet, not when he was still so opposed to everything that Zero was. Euphemia, despite her goodness, was more sympathetic to Zero. She didn’t think killing was right because she didn’t want people to be hurt, but she understood that killing was not always done out of monstrous intent. She just wanted it to end. As she said, the idea of justice was not something she cared about, she didn’t claim to know what was right. Her love for the world was simple and pure and good. 

Suzaku, however, wasn’t so understanding. 

“No. I cannot do that.” Zero refused him and Suzaku’s eyes narrowed. “But I still want you to get to know me. So I propose we play a game.” 

“A game.” Suzaku didn’t look impressed. “I don’t want to play your games, Zero.” 

“Don’t be so stubborn. It’s just a getting-to-know-each-other game. You can ask me any question, and provided it is reasonable, I will answer it truthfully. And I will do the same to you. Are these terms acceptable?” Lelouch smirked. Zero knew more about Suzaku than the man was aware of. “We do not have to be friends. But a level of intimacy between us will help us collaborate. We are united in this zone.” 

Suzaku stared at the table blankly before sighing and slumping back into his seat. “Fine. You start.” 

Lelouch really didn’t know why this was the first question that left his mouth, but it was out before he gave it permission 

_ “Have you ever been in love?”  _

After he said it, Lelouch wanted to bang his head against the door and let out a strangled scream. It was too strong of a question to start off with, he meant to build them up slowly! Damn that reporter for planting subliminal messages in his head!

Still...Lelouch wanted to know the answer. 

C.C, from within the closet smirked and under her breath, she mused, “Good one, Lelouch.”

Suzaku startled at the question, staring at Zero’s blank mask in disbelief. Suzaku tried to keep his expression cold and distant despite the heat rising on his cheeks, his eyebrow twitching. It was endearing, Lelouch thought. Suzaku cleared his throat and looked away, “...That’s a pretty personal question to ask right off the bat. That’s not at all what I was expecting.” 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Zero played the kind host, trying to backtrack to cover his blunder. Lelouch felt uncomfortably hot and wanted to pull at his collar, but he restrained himself. 

Suzaku decided to answer, much to Lelouch’s surprise. Suzaku kept his gaze somewhere low, “I’ve felt love, but I don’t know if I’ve been in love.” Suzaku shrugged and looked up. “There are people that I’ve loved. People that I do love. I just don’t know what being in love really means and I’m still learning.” It was a candid answer and Suzaku looked contemplative as he spoke. 

Lelouch had his suspicions about Suzaku’s relationship with Euphemia, Suzaku's emotions were always a mess. Even if he loved her, it would take him time to understand what that meant to him. Lelouch was much the same way in that regard. He knew when people meant a lot to him, but was never one to box his emotions. Suzaku cleared his throat, a bit of pink on his cheeks, “What about you?”

“I am the same. I have people that I love. People that I love a lot.” Even the filter’s in Zero’s voice couldn’t completely drain the warmth in Lelouch’s tone when he spoke. Suzaku picked up on that because his posture changed and was suddenly listening. “But I’ve never been in love. I don’t think there is anyone in the world who can understand me like that and I don’t think I’d ever let myself fall in love with someone. I don’t want that.”

“Why?” Suzaku’s dark look dropped from his face, replaced by a genuine curiosity. “You give love, but you don’t want to be in love?” 

“You already used up your question, play fair.” Lelouch teased with a smug smirk and watched Suzaku bristle at that. Yeah, he much preferred talking with Suzaku to fighting him.

Grumbling, Suzaku crossed his arms, “Childish of you.”

“Maybe so.” Zero chuckled and once again Suzaku was aware of how human it sounded. “What is your favourite sport?” Changing the pace of questions would allow the conversation to show that Zero was three dimensional. Plus, Lelouch wanted to steer the conversation….

“Swimming.” Suzaku answered easily, “Though I also like any kind of martial art. Now, I bring back my question. Why?” 

“Why what.” Lelouch felt his heart dance with amusement as Suzaku groaned in frustration. 

“You are insufferable.” Suzaku sounded exasperated, “Why don’t you want to be in love?”

“If you have someone you don’t want to hurt, you should keep them at a distance.” Lelouch looked at the closet from his peripheral. He felt a sting of hurt stab his chest, but he pushed past it. “It’s a saying someone dear to me taught me, but I didn’t realize how true it was till I lost someone that I loved. I refuse to lose more people I love. So can’t be in love. And I will keep my distance.” Lelouch blinked slowly behind his mask and looked at Suzaku with soft eyes, his mask a barrier between the two of them.

  
  


Suzaku bit his lip and tried to scan Zero’s mask. But he couldn’t read Zero’s expressions. The vulnerability coming out of his words was so human, but his face was not. Suzaku looked away from Zero and spoke sharply, “I find it hard to believe you are capable of love.” 

“Believe what you will, I cannot change that.” Lelouch sighed. Maybe this talk was pointless. Lelouch was a master of words, he knew how to get through to people. But Suzaku was his counterbalance. It would take more effort to get through to him. “But it remains my truth. I am willing to take on any pain, any sin, for those I love. I would give up my own life for there’s in a heartbeat, even if I knew that they would spit on my gravestone after I’m gone. My own happiness is nothing but their safety and smiles. My love… is what drives the Black Rebellion.” 

With that, Zero turned away from Suzaku and looked out his window. There was nothing more Lelouch wanted to say to Suzaku now. 

Not taking his cue to leave, Suzaku stayed behind on the couch, staring at Zero’s back with a heavy stare, as though trying to reveal the man’s secrets with his gaze alone. Like Zero had just transformed into an anomaly that was tearing apart the very fabric of Suzaku’s reality.

Finally, Suzaku stood up and walked to the door, opening it with a creek. He took one step out the door before he looked over his shoulder at Zero who was still turned around. “If you love someone, you should live for them. Throwing away your life recklessly does nothing to atone.”

Suzaku was about to close the door when Zero snorted crudely at that. He laughed, his shoulder shaking in the motion and it froze Suzaku. It wasn’t a staged or evil laugh, there was so much emotion behind it, so much anguish, and Suzaku didn’t have the slightest idea about what brought it on. Zero turned around, his laughter still echoing hollowly in the room. 

“Your actions contradict your words, as usual.”

Suzaku reflected. And then his eyes grew dark. Was he referring to the incident before Kamine island? Suzaku’s mouth went dry and the world started to tilt. Zero was right. Suzaku was ready to give up his life at that moment because he was ordered to. Because it would stop Zero and bring about peace. Euphemia had begged him not to die, but Suzaku was ready to leave her for the sake of the world. He was sure his friends would be sad too, so he wanted them to never find out that he had died. 

He didn’t want to hurt her or leave them. But he had no choice! He couldn’t disobey orders and he couldn’t let Zero run free. Well, he thought he couldn’t disobey orders. 

“See, we are not that different, you and I.” Zero stared at Suzaku, an undercurrent of emotion coming through his voice. “We are willing to do what we must for our cause, even give up our own soul.” 

“No!” Suzaku rejected Zero, slamming his hand against the wall in anger. “We couldn’t be any more different! I would never do what you do. I am  _ not _ like you. I don’t stir chaos and call it peace! I am only forced to kill because people like  _ you  _ exist. People who trick others into fighting. Trick them into thinking it's right! If it wasn’t for people like you...” Suzaku took in a deep breath, any connection he’d just built with Zero gone. Zero was just a mask, just a monster again. “I’m done here. See you next meeting.” He slammed the door behind him, leaving Zero in a painfully quiet room. 

Zero didn’t move. 

C.C opened the closet door, stepping out. “It was so hard to breathe in there. I could have suffocated you know.” 

“It’s not like you’d die.” Zero stated flatly, unmoving. 

“Suffocation is unpleasant. Anyways, I heard you parroting my words. It’s good to see you are capable of learning.” C.C sat on the edge of Lelouch’s bed. “That boy is so stubborn. I don’t know why you consider him one of your dearest. You have such strange taste in people.” 

“It would be easier if I could hate him,” Lelouch smiled wryly.


End file.
